


darling I'll grow weary, happy still, with just the memory of your face

by nooraiskind



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, this is canon compliant assuming Edo is going to Cornell and has come home for winter break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraiskind/pseuds/nooraiskind
Summary: In Rome, it is common knowledge that gods are immortal. Especially on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 43





	darling I'll grow weary, happy still, with just the memory of your face

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Gracious by Ben Howard

She was leaning against the balcony when Edoardo found her, the city lights spread out below her like constellations against the darkness. Eleonora's long black dress left her shoulders bare, so she didn't know if it was his fingertips or the chill that made her shiver as he stepped up behind her. "I lost you in there," he said against her ear.

Behind them, music spilled out of the French doors that lead to the lavish hotel suite the Villa boys had rented for the night. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was back in Rome. Of course they had assembled the old crowd for a party to end all parties. A party to end the decade. As Silvia always said, " _gods are immortal,"_ and tonight was no exception.

Ele leaned back into Edo's suit-clad chest, and his arms moved to fit snuggly around her waist. "I just needed a moment."

He hummed in understanding. "I hope it's alright that I join you."

She tilted her head back to smile at him. "Always."

If she had predicted, a year ago today, that _this_ would be how she'd be ringing in 2020, Eleonora wouldn't have believed herself. She couldn't possibly have pictured how this boy would weave himself into her life, make her feel so safe, and change the map she'd had for her future. But now, Ele couldn't imagine her life any other way; she didn't want to. The thought of being without him made her feel sick, and Edo must have sensed it because he tightened his grip on her until she could relax again.

A crash inside startled them back to reality, causing both to turn just in time to see Chicco trip off the coffee table where he'd been dancing wildly with Elia and sprawl ungracefully across where Silvia and Luca sat on a nearby couch. Eleonora felt the laugh that bubbled up in Edoardo's chest as they watched their friends struggle to get Chicco back on his feet, while Eva and Federico kept dancing among the sea of moving bodies, Giovanni and Federica continued to mix drinks, and Sana serenely guarded the bowl of confiscated car keys, smiling.

This was exactly where Ele was supposed to be. With these people, in this moment...

A cry rose up from the street below. A countdown. Somehow, their friends heard it as well, but perhaps it was because it was what they'd all been waiting for.

_19_

_18_

_17_

While the rest crowded around the bar, pouring and distributing flutes of champagne, Ele just looked up at Edo. He looked so good, with those perfect curls resting upon his head just so, and his eyes reflecting every feeling that was surely in her own expression. 

_13_

_12_

_11_

It was New Year's Eve, though not for much longer. A night for wishes and new beginnings.

_10_

_9_

_8_

All of Eleonora's wishes had already been granted...

_5_

_4_

...so she did the next best thing. She kissed him, hands gripping his suit jacket, pulling him down to meet her.

She kissed him, and she could feel his smile against her lips, his fingers stroking their way up her neck to bury themselves in her long hair.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Fireworks bloomed across the night sky, and Eleonora Sava kissed Edoardo Incanti. Because he was hers and she was his and he was home. Even if it was only for a short while, even if in a few days he had to board a plane that would take him back across the Atlantic Ocean.

He had waited a year for her once. She would wait a lifetime for him, if that's what was necessary.

But luckily for now, all she had to wait for was the sunrise. For the new day, the new decade.

Ele kissed Edo and she knew that this year would be kinder to them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the gc. Always.  
> I wish you the very best in 2020 💕


End file.
